Kebohonganmu di Bulan November
by Yuuki Azusa
Summary: Ino, seorang pianis cilik yang harus kehilangan ayahnya diusianya yang masih kecil membuatnya tidak bisa lagi mendengar suara pianonya. Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Sai, seorang violis yang akan mengubah dirinya/Twoshoot/FLORE 2015
1. Chapter 1

_Kau selalu saja membohongiku dan semua temanmu dengan senyum palsumu..._

 _Kau tidak pernah jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri..._

 _Kau selalu saja mengingkari janjimu kepadaku..._

 _Tapi..._

 _Walaupun begitu..._

 _Aku tidak bisa membencimu..._

 _Karena aku... Sangat mencintaimu..._

 _ **Kebohonganmu di Bulan November**_

 _ **A Naruto Fanfiction**_

 _ **Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life**_

 _ **Warning : AU, OOC, Chara death**_

 _ **Didedikasikan untuk FLORE 2015**_

 _ **Theme : Winter**_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

 _ **Don't like, don't read!**_

 _Senin, 2 November 2015, di musim yang sangat dingin, aku bertemu denganmu…_

ooo

Ino's POV

Namaku adalah Yamanaka Ino. Aku biasa dipanggil Ino. Semua orang mengira aku adalah seorang pianis muda yang sangat berbakat. Mungkin, mereka bisa berpikir begitu karena setiap aku tampil diatas panggung, aku selalu berhasil membawakan lagu dengan sempurna tanpa ada kesalahan apapun. Tapi sebenarnya, mereka salah.

Sangat salah.

Sudah lama, aku tidak bisa mendengar bunyi alunan piano yang kumainkan sendiri. Walaupun aku berusaha memainkannya sebaik dan sekeras mungkin, aku tetap saja tak bisa mendengarnya. Aku bahkan tidak bisa lagi merasakan nada piano itu mengalir dalam tubuhku. Seolah semua tentang piano atau apapun itu menghilang dari diriku.

Semua itu terjadi semenjak kepergian ayahku. Ayahku meninggal di usiaku kelima tahun. Beliau adalah orang tua sekaligus guru untukku. Dia yang pertama kali mengajarkan aku cara bermain piano dan akhirnya membuatku menjadi pianis berbakat seperti ini. Namun, sayang. Ayahku menderita penyakit terminal yang penderitanya sudah tidak mungkin bisa diselamatkan lagi. Dan akhirnya, ia pergi meninggalkanku, untuk selamanya.

Sejak saat itu, aku sudah tidak bisa lagi mendengar alunan pianoku walaupun aku berusaha untuk mendengarnya. Piano selalu mengingatkanku pada ayahku. Karena itu, aku tidak pernah bisa fokus lagi dalam hal bermain piano. Tidak banyak yang tau soal ini. Hanya ibuku dan kedua sahabatku, Sasuke dan Sakura saja yang mengetahuinya. Karena itu, mereka berusaha untuk mengembalikanku seperti dulu lagi. Berbagai usaha apapun mereka lakukan walaupun sebenarnya sia-sia saja. Seperti saat ini...

ooo

Aku berdiri di depan sebuah piano di dalam ruang musik sekolahku. Aku terkejut melihat tumpukan partitur di atas, pinggir, belakang piano, sampai di jendela pun digantung banyak sekali partitur. Aku tau, pasti Sasuke dan Sakura lah yang melakukannya. Itu sudan menjadi kebiasaan mereka meletakkan banyak partitur agar aku mau latihan lagi. Tapi, tetap saja. Sekeras apapun aku berlatih, aku masih tetap tidak bisa mendengar suara pianoku.

PRANG!

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara kaca pecah. Kemudian disusul dengan sesuatu benda yang tiba-tiba menimpa kepalaku. Aku terjatuh dan semuanya menjadi gelap…

Tidak. Aku tidak pingsan. Aku masih membuka mataku. Hanya saja rasanya kepalaku pusing sekali. Sampai sulit untuk bangun. Benda yang tadi mendarat di kepalaku benar-benar menghantam kepalaku dengan sangat baik. Aku yakin, orang yang melemparnya adalah seorang pelempar yang hebat.

Tak lama kemudian, aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dan terlihatlah dua orang masuk ke ruang ini. Yang satu adalah seorang cewek berambut pink dan yang satunya adalah cowok berambut raven. Mereka adalah sahabatku. Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kyaaa! Ada mayat!" jerit Sakura kencang. Apa ? Aku dibilang mayat ?

"Jangan sembarangan, Sakura. Ini kan aku" ujarku kesal.

"Kau nggak apa-apa kan Ino ?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Iya, aku nggak apa-apa. Sekarang, aku mau tanya sama kalian berdua. Siapa yang sudah memecahkan kaca ruang ini ?! Apa kalian tau, baru kemarin kaca disini diganti karena pecah kena bola kenap sekarang di bikin pecah lagi sih ?!" ujarku kesal. Mereka berdua diam. Tak ada niat menjawab. Mungkin takut melihat raut wajah kesalku.

"Bukan kami yang bikin pecah kacanya" ujar Sakura.

"Lalu siapa ?"

"Naruto" jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Eh ?!"

"Tadi, kami main lempar bola salju. Tapi aku nggak tau kalau Naruto membungkus bola kastinya dengan salju. Ia melempar kearahku namun aku menghindar. Hasilnya, ya seperti ini jadinya" jelas Sasuke.

"Ya ampun, anak itu..." ujarku frustasi.

"Sudahlah, nggak usah dipikirkan. Kamu buat saja laporan tentang kesalahan Naruto. Lalu berikan laporan itu pada guru. Nanti dia juga akan dihukum" saran Sakura. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh ya, Ino. Pulang sekolah kau ada acara nggak ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kayaknya nggak ada. Emang kenapa ?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin mengenalkanmu dan Sakura pada seseorang. Pulang sekolah nanti, kumpul di taman dekat gedung konser musik ya" ujar Sasuke.

"Ok" jawabku dan Sakura bersamaan.

ooo

Aku sudah sampai di taman dekat gedung konser. Keadaan taman cukup sepi. Maklum, sekarang sedang musim dingin. Semua orang lebih memilih berada di rumah dan menghangatkan diri ketimbang pergi keluar di cuaca sedingin ini. Berbeda dengan diriku. Ya, aku melakukannya hanya untuk menepati janji teman-temanku.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku mendengar sesuatu. Sebuah melody. Seperti alunan biola. Alunan yang sangat indah.

Karena didorong rasa penasaranku, aku pergi mencari asal suara itu. Sampai akhirnya, aku tiba tak jauh dari danau yang ada di taman ini. Kulihat di tepi taman itu, ada seorang pemuda yang sedang asyik memainkan biolanya. Ia memainkan biola dengan sangat baik. Mungkin ia sangat menghayatinya.

Aku tertarik memperhatikannya. Kalau kupikir-pikir, dia punya wajah yang lumayan juga. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna hitam dengan kulit putih seperti salju. Kalau diperhatikan lebih jauh lagi, dia jadi mirip dengan Sasuke. Tapi mungkin, ini hanya perasaanku saja.

Ia berhenti meminkan biolanya. Sepertinya lagunya sudah selesai. Tiba-tiba saja ia menoleh kearahku. Matanya yang hitam pekat sekelam langit malam itu menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan tatapanku darinya. Seolah aku telah terhipnotis olehnya. Ia benar-benar telah menghipnotisku. Kalau kulihat sekali lagi, di sudut matanya terlihat sedikit cairan bening keluar dari matanya. Kenapa ? Kenapa dia menangis ? Apa sesuatu telah terjadi padanya ?

"Onii-chan!" suara panggilan seorang anak kecil membuyarkan lamunanku. Dari arah berlawanan, kulihat 3 orang anak sedang berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu. Mereka terlihat sangat manis dan polos.

"Kenapa kau menangis ?" tanya si anak yang berambut coklat.

"Aku tidak menangis. Aku hanya terbawa suasana saja" jawab si pemuda sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Nii-chan, kau bohong ya ? Kau bilang jika kau memainkan biolamu disini, para angsa itu akan datang" kini si anak berambut hitamlah yang bicara. Terdengar dari nada bicaranya, sepertinya dia kesal.

"Aku tidak bohong, kok. Memang biasnya begitu. Mungkin permainan biolaku kurang menarik kali ya" ujar si pemuda.

"Yah…" keluh ketiga anak itu kecewa.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kalian membantuku memanggil para angsa itu ?" tanya si pemuda sambil berjalan menuju tas ranselnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengeluarkan 3 buah benda. Sebuah pianika, sebuah harmonika, dan sebuah rekorder. Ketiga anak itu terlihat senang. Mereka segera berlari menghampiri pemuda itu sambil mengambil alat musik mereka masing-masing.

Setelah persiapan selesai, si pemuda plus ketiga anak itu mulai memainkan alat musik mereka masing-masing. Mereka terlihat sangat kompak. Si pemuda bisa memimpin ketiga anak itu lewat permainan biolanya dengan sangat baik. Mereka membuatku kagum. Tanpa kusadari, tanganku bergerak sendiri, meraih handphone yang ada di saku celananku. Aku lalu membuka aplikasi kamera lalu memotret mereka.

Permainan mereka pun selesai. Kulihat para angsa banyak yang menghampiri mereka. Ketiga anak itu langsung berhambur menghampiri angsa-angsa itu. Sementara si pemuda hanya berdiri sambil tersenyum kearah mereka.

Aku membuka handphone-ku. Kulihat kembali foto yang baru saja kuambil. Aku sangat kagum dengan mereka. Terutama dengan si pemuda. Dia terlihat sangat dekat dengan anak-anak itu. Aku tidak tau pasti apa hubungan mereka. Tapi, jarang sekali ada pemuda seusianya yang dekat dengan anak-anak. Kalau kulihat dari pakaian yang dikenakannya, ia adalah anak SMA yang satu sekolah denganku. Kan jarang sekali ada anak SMA yang mau dekat-dekat dengan anak kecil. Contohnya adalah aku sendiri.

"Hei, apa tadi kau memotretku ?" ucapan sang pemuda sukses membuatku terlonjak kaget. Apalagi saat ini wajahnya tepat berada didepan wajahku. Kapan dia muncul didepanku ?

"E-eh, apaan sih ? Ge-er banget. Siapa juga yang mau memfotomu ?" ujarku gugup.

"Bohong. Kalau tidak foto, kenapa sekarang kau gugup ?" ujarnya. Eh ? Dia menyadarinya.

"Sudahlah, berikan saja HP-mu!" ujarnya memaksa.

"Tidak mau" jawabku sambil berusaha menghindarinya.

"Berikan!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Jangan melawanku!"

Akhirnya, aku kalah juga. Dia berhasil mengambil HP-ku. Hah, biarkan sajalah. Aku sedang malas berdebat.

"Lumayan bagus juga. Nih" ujarnya sambil mengembalikan HP-ku.

"Eh ? Tidak jadi dihapus ?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa ?"

"Buat kenang-kenangan."

"Eh ?"

"Kau nge-fans sama aku kan ? Kalau begitu, simpanlah. Anggap saja itu hadiah dariku. Jarang kan ada fans yang bisa dapat foto idolanya secara dekat dan langsung begitu" ujarnya percaya diri.

"Heh! Jangan sembarangan! Aku ini tidak nge-fans padamu ya!" omelku kesal. Aku kesal dengan rasa percaya dirinya yang terlalu tinggi itu.

"Sudahlah, mengaku saja."

"Sudah kubilang tidak! Sebaiknya kau diam atau—"

"Eh, jadi kalian sudah bertemu ya ?" ujar seseorang di belakangku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan mendekati kami.

"Sasu-chan ?" panggil si pemuda menyebalkan. Jadi, dia kenal Sasuke. Tunggu. Dia tadi panggil apa ? Sasu-chan.

"Jangan pangil aku seperti itu, Sai. Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan" ujar Sasuke. Tadi, Sasuke memanggil pemuda itu dengan nama Sai. Apa itu namanya ya ? Selain itu, mereka berdua dekat sekali. Apa hubungan mereka ya ?

"Ino, Sakura. Hari ini aku ingin memperkenalkan Sai pada kalian" ujar Sasuke.

"Sai, ini namanya Sakura. Sakura, ini namanya Sai. Dia ini adalah saudara kembarku" ujar Sasuke memperkenalkan Sai pada Sakura, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Tunggu ? Sai itu kembarannya Sasuke ? Bagaimana bisa ? Sejak kapan Sasuke punya kembaran ?

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Senang bertemu denganmu, Sai-kun" ujar Sakura.

"Wah, kau manis sekali Sakura-chan!" puji Sai. Kalau kulihat sih, sepertinya Sai menyukai Sakura, begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Nah, yang ini namanya Yamanaka Ino. Ino, dia adalah Sai. Mungkin, kau agak bingung karena tidak pernah melihatnya. Sai ini sejak kecil tinggal di Korea dengan nenekku" ujar Sasuke kini padaku.

"Eh, jadi kau temannya Sasuke juga ya ? Kalau gitu, maafkan aku ya atas ketidaksopananku" ujarnya sambil membungkuk. Sok sopan. Namun…

"Tapi, kau ini menyebalkan. Jelek, tidak seperti Sakura-chan. Gendut lagi—"

BLETAK!

Dengan waktu satu detik, seuah pukulan berhasil kulayangkan di kepala si pucat Sai itu.

"Ittai. Kenapa kau memukulku ?" tanya Sai.

"Karena kau menyebalkan" jawabku.

"Hei Sai, kalau kau disini terus, kau akan terlambat. Acaranya dimulai sebentar lagi lho" ujar Sasuke.

"Benar juga" ujar Sai. Ia segera bergegas merapikan semua isi tasnya, lalu melenggang pergi.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, Sasu-chan, Sakura-chan" ujarnya pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, Inorin" ujar Sai sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu kabur.

Inorin ? Panggilan macam apa itu ?

"Hei, ayo kita juga harus pergi" ujar Sasuke.

"Kemana ?" tanyaku.

"Tuh" tunjuk Sasuke kesebuah bangunan di seberang. Gedung konser musik.

"Ada audisi hari ini. Kita harus datang dan menontonya" ujar Sasuke. Setelah itu, kami pun pergi menuju gedung itu.

ooo

Ternyata, hari ini Sai mengikuti kompetisi biola. Sudah banyak yang hadir untuk menonton. Sudah banyak pula para peserta yang sudah tampil. Kini, tibalah giliran Sai yang tampil.

Di panggung, terlihat Sai yang baru saja naik ke atas panggung. Ia memakai setelan jas berwarna biru dengan kemeja putih. Di tangannya, sudah ada biola dan juga penggeseknya. Dibelakang Sai, terlihat seorang gadis muda memakai gaun ungu yang duduk di depan piano. Sepertinya, dia adalah pengiring Sai.

Kompetisi pun dimulai. Sai membuka permainan biolanya dengan sangat baik, membuat para penonton terlihat takjub. Begitu juga Sakura. Matanya sudah berbinar-binar melihat penampilan Sai saat ini.

Awalnya, permainan Sai memang sangat bagus. Ia bisa menyesuaikan dirinya dengan pengiringnya. Namun, lama kelamaan permainannya jadi berantakan. Ia tidak menyesuaikan alunan biolanya dengan sang pengiring. Sepertinya, ia sengaja melakukannya. Walaupun dia berhasil membuat penonton kagum, namun karena ini adalah kompetisi, ia tidak bisa bermain seenaknya. Hal seperti inilah yang mengurangi poinnya.

Kompetisi Sai pun selesai. Setelah menerima komentar dari juri, ia segera turun dari panggung. Aku, Sakura, dan Sasuke segera menemuinya.

ooo

"Permainanmu tadi keren sekali. Tapi, kenapa semua juri mengomentarimu seperti itu ya ?" tanya Sakura.

"Hal seperti itu memang dilarang dalam kompetisi. Sang violis harus bisa menyesuaikan dirinya dengan pengiringnya. Kau memang boleh bermain sesuka hatimu jika kau sedang konser tunggal. Tapi di kompetisi, itu hanya membuat poinmu berkurang" jelasku.

"Wah, kau tau banyak soal kompetisi ya" ujar Sai.

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi, syukurlah kau tidak didiskualifikasi. Kau masih bisa lanjut ke babak selanjutnya" ujar Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika di babak selanjutnya, kau yang jadi pengiringku ? Ino, kau mau kan ?" pinta Sai. Aku terdiam mendengar permintaannya. Sebenarnya, ak terkejut bagaimana ia bisa tau aku bisa bermain piano. Tapi, mungkin dia tau itu dari Sasuke. Yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana cara menolaknya. Karena aku yakin aku tidak akan bisa menjadi pengiring yang baik untuknya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa ?"

"Ada hal yang sangat buruk telah terjadi padaku. Aku sudah tidak bisa bermain piano dengan baik lagi. Maafkan aku ya. Kau cari pengiring yang lain saja" ujarku. Dan kami semua pun terdiam. Semoga saja dia bisa mengertiku.

ooo

Keesokkan harinya, pulang sekolah…

"Hei, ayo ikut aku" ujar Sai sambil menarik tanganku. Ia membawaku sambil berlari ke suatu tempat. Atap sekolah.

"Hosh… Hosh… Kau ini apa-apaan sih ? Kenapa tiba-tiba menarikku ?" tanyaku sesampainya kami di atap sekolah.

"Hah… Hah… Aku ingin kau mau mendengarkanku" ujar Sai.

"Mendengarkan apa ?"

Ia lalu berdiri tegap kemudian tiba-tiba saja membungkukan tubuhnya di depanku.

"Tolong jadilah pengiringku. Aku ingin bermain bersamamu. Aku mohon" ujar Sai.

"Kenapa kau ini keras kepala sih ? Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak mau!" ujarku.

"Kau tidak mau karena kau takut mengecewakanku kan ?" tanyanya.

"Apa ?"

"Aku sudah tau semua tentangmu. Sasuke sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku" ujar Sai.

"Aku sudah tau semuanya. Termasuk tentang ayahmu" lanjutnya.

"Kau…"

"Ino, kau tidak boleh terus seperti ini. Ayahmu tidak akan senang jika melihatmu begini. Kau harus kembali menjadi dirimu yang dulu" ujar Sai.

"Aku tau. Tapi aku tidak bisa" jawabku.

"Sekeras apapun aku mencobanya, aku tidak akan bisa mendengar suara pianoku lagi. Tidak akan…" lirihku. Kalau mengingat itu semua hatiku semakin sakit. Sangat sakit.

"Kau hanya perlu mengembalikan kepercayaan dirimu saja" ujar Sai bijak.

"Huh ?!"

"Sekarang, ayo ikut aku!"

"Kemana ?"

"Ke tempat dimana kau bisa mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan dirimu lagi" uajr Sai.

Tempat mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan diriku lagi ? Tempat apa itu ?

ooo

Sekarang aku dan Sai sudah sampai di tempat itu. Tempat dimana aku bisa mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan diriku lagi. Sebuah panti asuhan. Apa sih maksud Sai membawaku kesini ? Memang tempat ini bisa ya ?

"Aku datang!" ujar Sai ceria begitu ia masuk ke dalam panti.

"Selamat datang, Sai-kun!" ujar salah satu pengurus panti. "Mereka semua sudah menunggumu di dalam."

"Baiklah."

Sai lalu membawaku ke sebuah ruangan dengan papan bertuliskan "Ruang Musik" di pintu masuknya. Begitu kami masuk, kami pun disambut oleh banyak sekali anak kecil disana.

"Sai nii-chan, kami sudah menunggumu!" teriak mereka girang. Mereka segeram berhambur dan memeluk Sai. Sai terlihat seperti ayah untuk anak-anak ini. Ia terlihat begitu dekat dengan mereka.

"Are ? Sai-nii, apa onee-chan itu pacarmu ?" tanya salah satu anak dengan nada polosnya. Sontak kami berdua berteriak karena kaget.

"Mana mungkin sih Yumi-chan. Kakak gendut itu tidak mungkin jadi pacarku yang ganteng ini kan ?" ujar Sai pede.

BLETAK!

Satu jitakan dariku sukses mendarat kembali di kepalanya. Hal itu sontak membuat anak-anak itu menjauhiku karena ketakutan.

"Jangan seperti itu, kau membuat mereka takut" ujar Sai. Aku hanya memasang wajah cemberut.

"Ok, semuanya. Hari ini kita mulai pelajarannya ya! Kalian mau belajar apa ?" tanya Sai.

"Pianika!" jawab anak-anak itu kompak.

"Ok, keluarkan pianika kalian!"

ooo

Jadi begitu. Aku baru mengerti. Ternyata, Sai adalah guru musik bagi semua anak-anak panti ini. Mereka terlihat sangat senang diajari musik oleh Sai. Sai juga terlihat senang bisa mengajari mereka. Ternyata, Sai yang orangnya seperti itu punya sisi lain yang baik juga ya. Aku benar-benar kagum padanya.

"Onii-chan, aku ingin belajar piano!" ujar anak kecil yang tadi dipanggil Yumi oleh Sai.

"Begitukah ? Baiklah, ayo kita belajar ujar Sai.

Sai pun mengajari Yumi dengan sabar. Ia menyuruh Yumi menekan not-not dari lagu Twinkle Little Star. Sai bernyanyi pelan untuk mengiringi permainan Yumi.

"Inorin, bisa kau bantu Yumi memainkan pianonya ?" tanya Sai.

"Eh ? Aku ?"

"Iya."

Aku menoleh menatap Yumi.

"Kumohon, onee-chan!" ujar Yumi sambil memasang puppy eyes. Hah, kalau sudah begini, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku akan membantunya.

Aku mulai menekan not-not pengiring not utama dari lagu itu. Lama-kelamaan aku turut ikut dalam permainan Yumi. Tanpa sadar, aku menggerakkan jariku dengan lincah. Aku terkejut. Aku bisa memainkan piano lagi. Aku bisa mendengarnya lagi. Aku sangat senang. Benar-benar senang.

Tapi…

WUSHHH…

Tiba-tiba saja, bayangan ayahku yang sedang terbaring dirumah sakit kembali terlihat olehku. Aku terkejut dan langsung menghentikan permainanku. Aku tidak bisa lagi mendengar suara piano lagi. Aku kembali kehilangan.

"Maafkan aku" hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Semuanya terdiam. Begitu juga dengan Sai.

ooo

Acara mengajar pun selesai. Kami pun pamit pulang. Karena hari sudah gelap, Sai memutuskan untuk mengantarku pulang.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan kepercayaan dirimu lagi ?" tanya Sai. Aku menggeleng.

"Tadi hampir. Lalu hilang" jawabku.

"Kau hanya perlu berlatih untuk melepaskan. Dengan begitu, kau pasti bisa kembali lagi" ujar Sai.

"Ya, terima kasih" ujarku.

"Untuk apa ?"

"Karena sudah memberiku saran. Aku cukup senang hari ini" jawabku.

"Sama-sama" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Hening menyelimuti kami. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang niat membuka suara.

"Yah, sudah kuduga kau ini memang keras kepala. Tidak seperti Sakura-chan" ujar Sai tiba-tiba . Eh ? Apa maksudnya ? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia membeda-bedakanku dengan Sakura.

Aku jadi kesal. Yang dia pikirkan hanya Sakura saja. Apa mungkin ya Sai menyukai Sakura ?

"Sai, apa kau suka Sakura ?" tanyaku penasaran sekaligus iseng.

"Hm, sepertinya" jawabnya. Entah kenapa, mendengar jawabannya membuatku sakit hati. Kenapa tiba-tiba begini ? Tidak mungkin aku cemburu padanya kan ?

"Kau cemburu ?" tanya Sai.

"Eh ? Tidak kok" jawabku bohong.

"Bohong."

"Beneran! Mana mungkin aku suka padamu! Masih banyak cowok lain yang lebih baik darimu!" ujarku kesal. Apa ak keterlaluan ya ?

"Begitu ya. Sepertinya kau benar" ujar Sai.

"Sai, aku…"

"Kau ini manis, pintar, juga baik. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan mendapat orang yang akan melindungi dan menyayangimu selamanya" ujar Sai smabil tersenyum tulus.

 _Sai… Jangan tatap aku seperti itu. Kalau kau menatapku seperti itu, aku malah jadi jatuh cinta padamu…_

ooo

"Sampai sini saja ya" ujar Sai. Saat ini kami ada di perbatasan rel kereta. Rumah kami berlainan arah jadi Sai hanya bisa mengantarku sampai disini.

"Soal jadi pengiringku, apa kau mau bersedia ?" tanya Sai. "Ini adalah penawaranku yang terakhir. Jika kau menolak, aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi."

Aku terdiam. Aku menatapnya dalam. Aku jadi teringat beberapa saat yang lalu.

Flashback

 _"Kenapa kau mengajar di panti asuhan itu ?" tanyaku setelah kami berjalan agak jauh dari panti asuhan._

 _"Kenapa bertanya ?"_

 _"Aku hanya mau tau saja."_

 _"Hm, well… Bagaimana ya ?"_

 _"Eh ? Jangan-jangan kau sendiri bingung."_

 _"Aku mengajar hanya keinginanku saja kok."_

 _"Huh ?!"_

 _"Jika kita memiliki sesuatu yang bisa kita berikan kepada orang lain, kenapa tidak kita lakukan ? Aku… hanya ingin bisa memberikan sedikit ilmuku saja pada orang lain. Selama aku masih bisa hidup di dunia ini, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hidupku sedikitpun. Akan kulakukan yang terbaik agar aku tidak menyesal setelah aku pergi nanti."_

 _Setelah mengatakan kata-kata bijaknya itu padaku, aku baru menyadari sesuatu, bahwa selama ini aku hanya menyia-nyiakan hidupku…_

Flashback end

"Hei, kok bengong ?" ujar Sai membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh ?! Maaf" jawabku.

"Jadi bagaimana ? Kau bersedia ?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Aku menatapnya lalu tersenyum.

"Akan kuusahakan semampuku" ujarku. Sai terlihat sangat senang mendengar perkataanku. Ia lalu tersenyum sangat hangat dan tulus.

"Terima kasih, Ino."

To Be Continued

ooo

Gimana ceritanya? Bagus gk? Ff ini didedikasikan untuk FLORE 2015. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari anime Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso (Kebohonganmu di Bulan April) namun dengab banyak perubahan. Chapter keduanya akan diupdate cepat. Semoga kalian suka. Review please...


	2. Chapter 2

_Maafkan aku…_

 _Maafkan aku yang selalu membohongimu…_

 _Maafkan aku yang selalu mengingkari janjiku padamu…_

 _Tapi, ketahuilah satu hal…_

 _Aku selalu mencintaimu…_

 _Sekarang dan selamanya…_

 _Walaupun aku sudah tidak lagi disampingmu…_

 _Tapi alunan biola ini akan selalu hidup dalam hatimu…_

 _Sampai kapanpun…_

 _I'll promise you…_

 _ **Kebohonganmu di Bulan November**_

 _ **A Naruto Fanfiction**_

 _ **Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life**_

 _ **Warning : AU, OOC, Chara death**_

 _ **Didedikasikan untuk FLORE 2015**_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

 _ **Don't like, don't read!**_

Sai's POV

Setelah meminta waktu beberapa hari untuk memikirkan kembali untuk menyanggupi permintaanku untuk menjadi pengiringku, Ino akhirnya datang dan mengatakan kalau ia bersedia. Aku senang bukan main. Senang karena saat ini ia mau menjadi pengiringku. Walaupun jika itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Aduh... aku gugup banget. Gimana nih ?!" ujar Ino. Kulihat dia sedang duduk di kursi tunggu dengan gelisah. Aku menghampirinya sambil menyerahkan sebuah gaun selutut berwarna pink untuk dikenakannya.

"Nih, cepat pakai!" ujarku sambil menyerahkan gaun itu padanya. Dia terlihat bingung.

"Eh?! Apa-apaan kau ini? Aku saja tidak tau aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik atau tidak? Bagaimana jika nanti aku malah mengacaukanmu ?".tanyanya khawatir. Aku mentapnya lekat. Menatap mata birunya yang indah itu sedalam mungkin, berusaha memberikan keyakinan pada dirinya sedalam mungki. Aku lalu mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Lalu, aku menyatukan dahi kami agar dia kini mau menatapku.

"Aku tau kau pasti bisa. Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri" ujarku. Ia terlihat menganga karena mendengar ucapan ku. Namun kemudian, ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih" itulah yang ia katakan. Ino lalu mengambil gaun yang kuberikan padanya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku mau ganti baju dulu" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

ooo

Akhirnya, audisi pun dimulai. Peserta dengan nomor urut 1-11 sudah tampil. Kini peserta dengan nomor urut 12 yang sedang tampil. Nomor urut ku adalah 13 yang berarti setelah ini giliranku yang tampil.

Peserta nomor 12 sudah selesai tampil. Kini giliran ku yang tampil. Aku melirik sekilas kearah Ino yang terlihat gugup.

"Tenang saja. Kita berdua pasti bisa" ujarku menyemangati. Ino hanya tersenyum.

Kami pun mulai tampil. Ino mengerahkan segala kemampuan dan keberaniannya untuk menjadi pengiringku. Begitu pula denganku. Aku juga tak mau kalah darinya.

Aku mulai memainkan biolaku dan Ino mulai memainkan pianonya. Kami berusaha menyelaraskan nada. Awal permainan, kami tidak terlalu kompak. Mungkin Ino terlalu gugup. Lama kelamaan, akhirnya kami bisa kompak juga. Kutatap semua penonton yang menatap kami dengan takjub. Mereka semua terkesan , apalagi Sasuke dan Sakura. Karena itu aku tak mau mengecewakan mereka.

Permainan kami hampir mencapai akhir. Namun, permainan kami kembali berantakan. Sepertinya Ino ingin mengambil alih permainan ku. Aku lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan "Aku tak akan kalah darimu". Ia balas menatapku. Seakan mengerti apa maksudku, ia membalas tatapanku dengan tatapan "Aku juga tak mau kalah darimu."

Saat ini kami berdua seperti melakukan kontak batin. Kami sama-sama bisa merasakan apa yang sedang kami rasakan dan pikirkan saat ini. Dan aku benar-benar merasa senang. Aku merasa senang karena akhirnya keinginanku untuk tampil dengan seorang yang sudah lama kuidolakan membuatku merasa sangat bahagia. Aku merasa menjadi orang yang sangat beruntung di dunia ini. Ya, walaupun saat seperti ini hanya bisa kurasakan sebentar saja. Mungkin hanya sekali seumur hidup. Ya, setidaknya aku sudah merasakannya sebelum aku benar-benar pergi dari dunia ini.

Akhirnya, penampilan kami po un selesai dengan kompak. Para penonton memberi tepuk tangan yang meriah kepada kami. Setelah memberi penghormatan, kami berdua langsung turun dari panggung. Saat di bawah panggung, aku langsung disambut oleh Yumi dan beberapa anak panti lannya yang membawa bunga. Mereka memberikan bunga itu kepadaku dan Ino lalu memuji penampilan kami. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura dan Sasuke datang untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti anak-anak panti. Aku dan Ino pun mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada mereka.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa kepalaku sangat sakit. Tubuhku tiba-tiba saja lemas. Dadaku sesak. Mataku kabur. Pandanganku menggelap. Kami-sama, apakah penyakitku kambuh lagi. Kami-sama, tolong. Aku ingin bersama mereka lebih lama lagi. Aku ingin bersamanya, bersama Ino, untuk waktu yang lebih lama lagi.

"Sai, _daijoubu desuka_?" tanya Ino khawatir. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum, walaupun itu senyum palsu. Aku berusaha kuat didepannya.

"Hei, bagaimana setelah ini kita pergi makan kue. Ada cafe yang baru buka dan disana menjual kue yang enak-enak lho" ajak Sakura. Sasuke lalu menimpali usul Sakura dengan usul yang lain. Begitu juga dengan Ino. Namun tidak denganku. Aku sudah tidak bisa mendengar suara mereka lagi dengan jelas. Aku merasa semua suara di dunia ini telah menghilang. Sampai akhirnya, pandaganku benar-benar telah menjadi hitam dan...

...aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi setelah itu.

ooo

Normal POV

Di rumah sakit...

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin hanya kelelahan. Tapi, aku minta maaf ya sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut acara makan kuenya" ujar Sai. Setelah ia pingsan tadi, ia segera dibawa kerumah sakit.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal acara makan kuenya untuk merayakan keberhasilanmu dan Ino kan" ujar Sakura sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Kalian rayakan acara ini untuk Ino saja ya" ujar Sai. Mereka pun mengangguk sebelum pergi dari kamar Sai. Namun sebelum benar-benar pergi, Ino menoleh dan menatap Sai khawatir. Sai pun memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk membuat Ino berhenti khawatir.

ooo

Di cafe...

Sasuke dan Sakura terlihat asyik menyantap kue mereka sambil mengobrol. Sementara Ino sendiri kini hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sejak tadi, yang ada dipikirannya hanya Sai saja. Ia tidak yakin kalau Sai benar-benar baik-baik saja. Entah kenapa, rasanya ada sesuatu yang salah dari Sai. Atau mungkin, itu semua karena Ino yang terlalu mengkhawatirkan Sai.

"Ada apa Ino ?" tanya Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Ino.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja... aku khawatir pada Sai," jawab Ino.

"Apa... kalian yakin kalau ia baik-baik saja? Kalau dilihat dari warna kulit pucatnya, itu sangat tidak wajar."

Sakura dan Sasuke hanya diam saja. Ini makin yakin kalau ada yang salah disini.

"Aku tau kalian pasti menyimpan sesuatu tentang Sai. Jadi ku mohon, katakan padaku!" pinta Ino. Akhirnya, Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas mengalah.

"Baiklah. Akan kami katakan padamu. Tapi, kau harus siap menerimanya" jawab Sasuke. Perkataan Sasuke itu membuat Ino makin penasaran.

"Sai menderita penyakit terminal," ujar Sasuke cepat.

"Penyakit terminal? Apa itu?"

"Itu adalah penyakit komplikasi antara kanker, serangan jantung, dan gagal ginjal" jelas Sakura. "Semua orang yang menderita penyakit itu umurnya tidak akan lama. Penyakit itu juga sudah tidak dapat disembuhkan."

"Hah ?! Apa maksudmu, Sai akan…"

"Umurnya tak akan lama lagi."

Ino shock sekali mendengarnya. Ia tidak percaya kalau orang seperti Sai bisa terkena penakit itu. Entah kenapa, dadanya menjadi sesak. Ino jadi sangat sedih. Ia tidak siapa untuk kehilangan teman barunya. Ino tidak mengerti. Apa maksud semua ini? Apa Ino dipertemukan dengan Sai hanya untuk berpisah dengannya.

"Sai menderita penyakit itu sejak setahun yang lalu. Sejak baru pertama kali masuk SMA. Kehidupannya mulai berantakan setelah itu. Setiap hari, ia selalu saja menangis. Aku sampai tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum lagi," ujar Sasuke.

"Sampai akhirnya, Sai pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan kebahagiaan. Ia ingin mencapai mimpi yang ia inginkan sejak dulu sebelum ia benar-benar pergi," sambung Sasuke.

"Mimpi apa ?"

"Mimpinya adalah bermain biola dengan dirimu yang menjadi pengiringnya" lanjut Sasuke. Ino menganga tak percaya.

"Karena itu, Ino. Kau mau kan menemaninya hingga waktunya bena-benar habis ?" pinta Sasuke. Ino sudah tidak dapat membendung tangisnya lagi. Akhirnya, air matanya pun jatuh dan ia menangis sambil mengatakan "Iya."

ooo

Di rumah sakit…

Sai berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit sambil bergumam pelan. Di tangan kirinya, terdapat sebuah partitur. Sepertinya itu adalah lagu baru yang ditulisya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamarnya, ia terus menggumamkan lagu itu dengan ceria.

Tiba-tiba…

BRUKK!

Sai terjatuh tapa sebab. Partiturnya terlempar jauh. Sai berusaha menggapai partiturnya, namun kakinya tak bisa digerakkan. Kakinya tiba-tiba mati rasa. Sai berusaha berdiri, namun tetap saja, kakinya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Sai sudah tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya lagi.

Tes…

Tiba-tiba, setetes cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir dari hidung Sai. Sai sudah bisa menebak cairan apa itu. Matanya kembali gelap dan tubuhnya kembali lemas. Sai jatuh tak sadarkan diri di koridor rumah sakit.

ooo

 _Berdasarkan hasil pemeriksaan, kaki Sai sudah lumpuh. Ia sudah tidak dapat berjalan lagi untuk selamanya…_

Ino berdiri lemas memandang Sai yang sejak tadi terus-terusan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino. Ia sama sekali tidak mau menatap Ino. Akhirnya, Ino pun lelah dan memutuskan untuk membuka obrolan.

"Kau…" ujar Ino. "Kau selalu saja membohongiku."

Sai tersentak. Kini, ia kembali menatap Ino. Tatapannya kali ini sangat sulit diartikan.

"Begitu ya ? Ah, kau benar. Aku memang pembohong" timpal Sai.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan penyakitmu dariku hah ?!"

"Untuk apa kukatakan padamu ?!"

"Aku ini kan temanmu. Setidaknya, kau katakan padaku!"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu sedih."

"Eh ?"

"Setiap orang yang kuberitahu tentang penyakitku, mereka selalu saja menangis. Sama sepertimu sekarang ini" ujar Sai sambil tersenyum lemah. Ino hanya bisa menunduk, tidak kuat untuk melihat senyuman Sai.

"Itu karena… aku peduli padamu" ujar Ino sambil menyeka air matanya. Mendengar itu, Sai menjadi terharu.

"Arigatou…" ujar Sai. Sai lalu mendorong kursi rodanya mendekati Ino. Ia lalu menyerahkan sebuah undangan kepada Ino.

"Apa ini ?"

"Itu adalah permintaan tampil di konser musim dingin tahun ini. Orang dari gedung musik tempat kita tampil kemarin baru saja datang menjengukku dan mengantarkan undangan itu kepadaku. Awalnya, mereka memintaku untuk tampil, tapi aku sudah tidak bisa melakukannya lagi. Jadi aku meminta mereka untuk menunjukmu," jelas Sai.

"Tidak bisa. Kau tau kan aku tidak bisa tampil dengan baik jika hanya aku sendiri ?" tolak Ino.

"Yah, sayang sekali ya. Padahal, aku ingin sekali menontonmu lho," ujar Sai.

"Ino, sejak kecil aku sudah mengidolakanmu lho."

"Eh ?"

"Aku pernah melihatmu tampil di konser musim dingin saat umur kita baru 5 tahun. Kau benar-benar keren saat itu. Aku sangat kagum padamu," ujar Sai.

"Tapi, tak lama setelah itu, kau tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku jadi tak bisa mendengar permainan pianomu lagi. Aku kecewa sekali."

"Tapi setelah itu, aku meminta ayah dan ibuku mengajariku main biola sekaligus meminta kursus biola di tempat kursus yang bagus agar suatu hari nanti aku bisa bermain bersamamu."

"Tapi, semangatku hilang setelah aku mendengar tentang penyakitku. Aku tau umurku tak akan lama lagi. Organ tubuhku juga lama-kelamaan tak akan berfungsi dengan baik lagi. Aku tak punya kesempatan untuk bermain denganmu. Aku merasa itulah akhir hidupku. Sampai akhirnya, Sasuke dan Sakura datang untuk membantuku. Kudengar, kau satu SMA dengan Sasuke, jadi aku meminta ayah dan ibuku untuk mendaftarkanku di SMA yang sama dengan Sasuke. Aku lalu meminta agar Sakura pura-pura tidak mengenalku, lalu meminta Sasuke untuk mempertemukanku denganmu. Aku senang sekali akhirnya mimpiku perlahan-lahan mulai terwujud. Sayangnya, setelah semua itu hampir terwujud sepenuhnya, penyakitku mulai menggerogoti tubuhku. Aku sudah tidak bisa berduet lagi denganmu. Karena itu, kali ini aku mengatakannya dengan jujur. Aku ingin melihatmu tampil, walaupun untuk terakhir kalinya…" Sai mengakiri cerita panjangnya dengan memberi permintaan pada Ino sebagai penutupnya. Setelah mendengar semua cerita dari Sai, Ino tidak bisa lagi menolak apa yang didinginka oelh Sai. Akhirnya, ia berniat untuk menuruti keinginan Sai.

"Baiklah, aku mau tampil" jawab Ino.

ooo

 _Ino, Sai… sudah tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya lagi._

Hari demi hari pun berlalu. Ino berlatih bermain piano dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kali ini, Ino yakin ia pasti bisa tampil yang terbaik untuk Sai. Untuk orang yang sudah mengembalikan kepercayaan dirinya. Untuk orang yang telah merubahnya.

Untuk orang yang sangat dicintainya.

ooo

Hari ini, Ino datang kerumah sakit. Ini adalah hari terakhirnya latihan sebelum konser. Sai memintanya datang untuk mendengar hasil latihan Ino. Ia ingin Ino memainkan pianonya diatap rumah sakit.

Betapa prihatinnya Ino melihat kondisi Sai saat ini. Sai duduk di kursi roda dengan kulitnya yang semakin pucat dan tubuhnya yang semakin kurus. Ia sudah tidak bisa berjalan dan menggunakan tangannya lagi. Bahkan, ia juga sudah tidak bisa melihat lagi.

Ingin rasanya Ino menangis saat ini, namun semua itu ia tahan karena ia harus tegar di depan Sai.

Ino telah selesai memainkan pianonya. Ia menutupnya sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada Sai, walaupun Sai sama sekali tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Besok adalah waktunya" ujar Sai.

"Ya, kau akan datang kan ?" tanya Ino.

"Ya, tentu saja. Semoga berhasil" ujar Sai. Ino mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Oh ya, Ino. Kemarilah," ujar Sai sambil menyuruh Ino mendekat. Setelah Ino benar-benar ada dihadapannya, Sai meraba-raba wajah Ino. Kemudian, tiba-tiba…

CUP!

Sai mencium kening Ino lembut, membuat Ino sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan waajahnya yang kini sangat merah.

"Tolong, jangan kecewakan aku ya, Inorin," ujar Sai lembut. Ino tak kuat menahan air matanya yang kini mulai berjatuhan.

"Akan kulakukan yang terbaik untukmu, Sai-kun!"

ooo

30 November 2015

Gedung konser…

"Penampilan yang selanjutnya adalah sang pianis muda, Yamanaka Ino!" ujar sang pembawa acara mempersilahkan Ino tampil. Ino naik keatas panggung. Ia terlihat sangat anggun hari ini dengan gaun berwarna soft pink panjang tanpa lengan. Rambutnya digerai dan bagian sampingnya sedikit dikepang. Dia benar-benar cantik. Sayangnya, Sai sudah tidak bisa lagi melihat kecantikan Ino.

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari keberadaan Sai. Akhirnya, ia menemukannya. Sai duduk manis di kursi barisan paling depan. Ino langsung tersneyum melihatnya.

"Sebelum aku mulai, ada yang ingin kukatakan. Lagu ini kupersembahkan untuk orang spesial yang telah membantuku untuk bangkit lagi. Ku persembahkan lagu ini untuk Uchiha Sai!" uajr Ino. Tepuk tangan langsung memeriahi ruangan itu. Wajah Sai langsung merona begitu namanya tadi disebutkan.

Ino mulai memainkan pianonya. Lantunan irama-irama indah mulai mengalir dari permainan piano Ino. Ino memainkan piano-nya dengan sangat anggun. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Hening. Yang terdengar hanya lantunan piano Ino di ruangan itu. Tidak ada yang bernai buka suara. Semuanya hanya tertarik mendengar apa yang ingin Ino mainkan.

 _"Kami-sama, lewat lagu ini, aku ingin kau mendengar keinginanku. Aku meminta padamu, tolong berikanlah kebahagian kepada Sai sampai akhir hidupnya. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia. Dan tolong juga sampaikan ini padanya. Sampaikan padanya bahwa aku… sangat mencintainya. Walaupun aku dan dia baru pertama bertemu dan akan segera terpisah…"_ batin Ino berdoa.

Disisi lain, Sai yang mendengarnya juga larut dalam lagu Ino. Lantunan nada dari piano Ino bisa membuatnya mendengar apa isi hati Ino.

ooo

Ino pun selesai memainkan pianonya. Tepuk tangan meriah langsung meramaikan suasana di gedung tersebut. Ino membungkuk tanda memberi hormat. Tidak disangka oleh Ino bahwa ia akan mendapat beberapa buket bunga dari beberapa penonton. Ia juga mendapat sambutan meriah dari anak panti yang dulu diajarkannya bersama Sai. Ia tidak menyangka kalau semua anak panti itu datang menontonnya.

Dari jauh Sai memandang Ino dengan tatapan bangga.

ooo

Disinilah mereka, diatap gedung konser yang sepi, Ino dan Sai saling memandang langit. Setelah acara selesai, Sai meminta Ino untuk menemaninya mengobrol diatap gedung.

"Kau pakai gaun pendek kan ? Seharusnya, kau pakai jaket biar tidak kedinginan" ujar Sai.

"Aku tidak kedinginan kok" jawab Ino bohong. Padahal, ia sednag kedinginan sekali saat ini.

"Kau tau, sebenarnya aku ingin lebih lama bersamamu" ujar Sai. Ino melongo.

"Aku ingin bermain biola bersamamu lagi. Aku ingin mengajar anak panti dan pulang sekolah bersamamu lagi. Tapi… sepertinya itu semua sudah tidak bisa lagi ya," ujar Sai.

"Tidak Sai. Kumohon, jangan lanjutkan…" batin Ino.

"Sai…" panggil Ino.

"Hm ?"

"Kau tau ?"

"Tau apa ?"

"S-sebenarnya, sejak pertama kita bertemu, aku sudah… menyukaimu lho," ujar Ino mengukapkan perasaannya. Sai terdiam tak terpaya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja dia tertawa.

"Apanya yang lucu ?" omel Ino kesal.

"Kamu pasti bohon kan ? Kamu suka aku karena mirip Sasuke yang ganteng kan ?" goda Sai.

"M-mana mungkin! Kau ini apa-apan sih ?! Aku serius tau! Aku tidak bohong!"

"Ya, aku tau. Ino memnag selalu jujur, tidak sepertiku yang selalu bohong," ujar Sai.

"Sai…"

"Ino, mendekatlah. Kali ini, akan kukatakan sebuah kejujuran yang besar padamu" ujar Sai.

"Apa itu ?" tanya Ino sambil mendekat.

Sai lalu meraih kepala Ino dan menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Ino.

"Ino, _kite_ …" Sai menarik nafas dalam.

" _Anata no kotoga daisuki dayo…"_ ujar Sai tulu. Ino tak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia tidak percaya kalau Sai akan membalas perasaannya.

"Kau… jujur hiks… kan ?"

"Tentu saja. Kali ini aku tidak bohong."

" _Arigatou… Aishiteru yo_ , Sai _-kun…"_ ujar Ino.

Di atap gedung konser yang sepi itu, keduanya pun berciuman. Mereka saling mengalirkan kehangatan dan kekuatan kepada keduanya. Mereka biarkan waktu yang lewat dan angin berhembus begitu saja. Mereka tidak peduli. Saat ini, semuanya hanya untuk mereka. Sampai akhirnya…

Ino tidak bisa lagi merasakan kehangatan dari bibir lembut Sai. Ino melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali menatap Sai. Sai terpejam. Ino langsung panik. Ia segera mengecek denyut nadi Sai. Tidak berdenyut. Ia mencoba mengecek hidung Sai. Tidak bernafas. Ia mengecek detak jantung Sai. Tidak berdetak. Ino kembali menatap Sai. Akhirnya, kini ia tau. Mata indah yang telah terpejam itu tak akan pernah terbuka lagi…

…untuk selamanya.

Ino memeluk tubuh Sai. menangis dalam diam. Ia mencoba menerima kenyataan walaupun sulit. Tapi, Ino tidak mau menganggu kematian damai Sai. Ia akan mencoba untuk merelakan kepergian Sai.

 _"Kite kudasai ne, Sai-kun. Mungkin sekarang kita tak bisa bersatu. Namun suatu hari, akan datang waktu dimana kau dan aku berduet bersama lagi. Pasti akan ada di tempat dimana aku dan kau akan bersatu, untuk selamanya…"_

 _Senin, 30 November 2015, dibawah dinginnya tetesan salju, aku berpisah denganmu, untuk selamanya…_

 ** _The End_**

ooo

Yatta! Akhirnya, bisa ku selesaikan juga. Maaf ya, karena harusnya sesuai syarat FLORE, aku harusnya sudah bisa menyelesaikannya tepat terakhir bulan November. Tapi karena tugas dari para senseiku yang terus menumpuk seperti gak ada ujungnya, aku jadi gak sempat menyelesaikan ini. Bahkan saat ini aku sedang UAS. Kelewat 2 hari dari bulan November gak apa-apa ya.

Makasih buat yg udah review. Aku jadi semangat menulis ini karena review dari kalian.

Special thanks buat FLORE SaiIno. Kritik dan masukannya benar-benar membantuku.

Nah, sampai jumpa di ff-ku yang lain ya. Arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
